Two Pink Lines
by slytherinsectumsempra
Summary: AU. Catching Fire never happened. During the 74th Hunger Games, Madge Undersee and Gale Hawthorne fell madly in love. Besides prejudices, the young lovers face an unexpected problem, pregnancy. With the help of family, friends and a little bit of luck, these unprepared parents might just make it. Gadge, Everlark, maybe a little bit of Everthorne Rory/Prim that is!
1. Chapter 1

Two Pink Lines

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, all of the characters belong to Suzanne Collins. I am not receiving any money for this, If I was, I would not be broke, and trying to find a job.

Madge P.O.V.

I tapped my foot impatiently on the tile of my kitchen floor. It seemed to be taking longer than usual for Katniss to get from her house in Victor's Village all the way to my house. I had a queasy feeling in my stomach, that's why I called her over here. I had her mother make me a, well, pregnancy test. I couldn't be seen buying one from the drug store, so I went to the one person I could trust to keep my secret, Mrs. Everdeen. When I told her my fears, she didn't judge me, or make me feel even sluttier than I already do. She just told me that things will work out either way, and to not worry. Worry, that's it. I'm just over thinking this. There's a bout of flu that has been going around the district, It's probably just that. Except I'm late by a month. That's the key factor in this situation. Why won't Katniss just hurry up? I need to know. I need to know if I am pregnant or not.

Oh Jesus, what do I do if I am pregnant? How am I supposed to tell my parents! Or Gale for that matter? Yes, Gale Hawthorne is my boyfriend of almost a year, and possibly the man who got me pregnant. I can't be pregnant, I just can't. Gale will probably leave me, my father will disown me. The only place I'll be able to go is the Everdeen's, if they choose to let me live with them. I might end up on the streets.

Oh God, I feel the bile coming up my throat. I take a deep breath and swallow the bile back down. I am going crazy thinking about this. I just need Katniss to get here with that stupid pregnancy test so I can laugh about this later. I mean, really? Me, Madge Undersee, the mayor's daughter, pregnant at seventeen!

A knock at the door brings me out of my crazy, rambling thoughts. It's Katniss. She walks in the back door, a bulge in her winter coat indicates the bag that conceals my pregnancy. She looks at me, it's a look of confusion. We look at each other for a few minutes. Finally, she breaks the silence.

"Madge, how did this happen?" I start to respond, but she cuts me off. "I know how it happened, and I really don't want to think of my two best friends, who I think of as siblings, having sex."

"Katniss, I know." I start off, feeling that I need to explain myself. "It just sort of happened. We were in the woods, and he was being so romantic, and one thing led to another." I finish lamely. There's no way I can describe the love and passion we felt on that night. Especially not to Katniss. She may be dating Peeta, but she is not exactly one for romance.

"I know Madge, I just worry about you. If you are pregnant, everything will change. I mean, life in the Seam isn't exactly The Official's Circle-"

I cut her off. "What do you mean by life in the Seam?" "Do you really think that Gale would stay with me, if I am pregnant?" Katniss glares at me, and then sighs.

"I'm not supposed to tell you this, but Gale has been saving up to buy you a wedding ring. So yes, I do think that he would stay with you." The way she says it, it sounds like the most obvious thing in the world. In fact, it makes me feel a bit stupid for even questioning Gale. I stare down at my shoes.

"So, should we go do this thing, or what?" I ask her, trying to lighten the mood. I know she doesn't mean to be harsh, she is just concerned for me and my well being. We make our way up the stairs to my bathroom. She hands me the bag that could possibly ruin my life. I excuse myself to use the toilet, and Katniss politely leaves the room. After I finish peeing on the pregnancy test, I set it down on the vanity sink, and wait. The next five minutes are pure agony. Katniss grips my hand the entire time, as she strokes my back with the other. Nothing is spoken, there is nothing to say. I check the clock, and it is time. Time to see if my entire life is over.

We walk into the bathroom together. I turn to Katniss, "I can't do this. You do it." She nods and picks up the pregnancy test. She turns to me and with one look I know. I take a look at the test, just so I can see it with my own eyes. Yep, those two pink lines confirm it.I am pregnant with Gale Hawthorne's baby. Katniss pulls me into a hug as I begin to cry. I didn't think this was possible. Oh crap. How am I going to tell Gale?

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi there. I'm sorry if this chapter was a bit confusing, that's the way it is supposed to be. Madge was going crazy with fear, and if you read this, you got to feel her pain first hand. Haha. Sorry for no Gadge in this chapter, I had to set up the story. I'll include some love in the next chapter. I apologize for any spelling/grammar errors, If you would kindly like to help me out, that would be very much appreciated.

Thank you for reading!

Love,

Nicole


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Oh Baby

A/N: I'm soooo sorry it took so long to update! I had an English essay, an A.P History test, a Physics test, a math test and finally an English test. Forgive me, Please(:

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Gale P.O.V

Madge has been avoiding me for the past week, and it is driving me crazy. I've been racking my mind for anything I could have done to make her mad at me. So far I've come up with nothing. I haven't forgotten our anniversary, our one year is in two weeks. Her birthday was last month, and we sure celebrated that. I'm drawing a blank. Working in the mines is not helping either. I have twelve hours a day that I get to obsess over this, what a joy. I decide to walk over to Victor's Village to talk to Katniss. She and Madge have become almost inseparable since she got back from the games. I'm really glad that they're so close. With me working, I don't have as much time to spend with her as she needs, because she's still recovering from the traumatic ordeal. And Peeta works at the bakery during the day, so without Madge, she'd be pretty lonely. I arrive at the large, well kept house and knock on the door. Prim opens it, smiling up at me.

"Hi Gale!" she says happily. "I haven't seen you in a while."

I smile back at her. She looks so adorable in her new dress, courtesy of Katniss's new Victor money. "Sorry Prim." I respond, while ruffling her hair. "I've been busy at work, and with Madge." She smiles knowingly at that remark. She's a smart thirteen year old, I'll give her that. Just as I step through the threshold of the Everdeen household, Katniss appears. She greats me with a small smile, and gives me a hug. "Long time no see" she tells me with a bit of an attitude. Ah, good old Katniss, not afraid to call me out on my crap.

"I'm sorry I've been MIA for awhile, work is hard" Katniss grimaces at me. We're both thinking the same thing, about how our fathers died in the mines. She invites me to sit down while she goes and she offers to get us tea. Mrs. Everdeen appears from the kitchen hallway, "Hello Gale, how are you?" she asks me.

"I'm fine, great actually." I say casually. Mrs. Everdeen gives me a quizzical look.

"Really? You're doing all right?" she responds carefully, confusing me greatly. Katniss appears out of the kitchen, holding the tea. Mrs. Everdeen and Katniss share a suffering look. I know that they have been getting along lately, but having secret looks? That's not Katniss's style. She's usually pretty blunt. Just another thing that is going to give me headaches in the mines. Katniss sits down next to me on the couch. I don't waste any time asking "Katniss, is anything going on with Madge?" Katniss sputters on her tea. "Madge? What would be wrong with her" she responds nervously. I know Katniss. She's an awful liar. So something is wrong with Madge. My sweet, beautiful Madge is upset, or hurt. Oh God, what if she's avoiding me because she's found someone else? Someone better than a miner from the Seam? During my revelation, Katniss must have said something, because she's calling my name. "Gale? Gale? Hello, Panem to Gale."

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something." I sip on my tea nervously. "Katniss, can I ask you something." She bites her lip, but responds, "yeah, sure Gale."

"Has Madge found someone else? Is that why she's been avoiding me? Tell me the truth" I say the last part angry. I am madly in love with her, and the thought of someone else being with her the way I have makes my skin crawl. And lets face it, I'm a jealous bastard. Katniss gives me an angry look. "How could you even ask that? Madge loves you more than you could ever know, and you just doubt her." The way she says it guilts me. I know my Madgie loves me, so much. "I don't doubt her. I doubt myself. I'm a poor coal miner, and she's the Mayor's Daughter. She deserves so much better than me." Katniss sighs. "Gale, Madge loves you, and really needs you right now. You need to ask her what's wrong. It's not my place to say." I get up and thank Katniss for the tea and advice. I now know that something is wrong with Madge, but it's nothing I did. But I also know that Madge needs me. I race from Victors Village all the way to town, but on my way I see something that stops me in my tracks.

Madge P.O.V

I haven't been able to throw away my pregnancy test for the whole week. It's been sitting in my underwear drawer. My father, or one of the maids might see it in the home garbage, and I haven't had time to make it to the town garbage crate either, I could end up running into Gale, or worse, Hazelle. I slowly creep around town, trying my best not to be seen. I dressed plain, one of my more form-fitting sweaters, because I'm not showing yet, and jeans. I'm trying to blend in, so no one stops me. Just as I make my way to the garbage crate, I hear, "Madge, Madge!" I turn and of course, It's Gale. He greets me with a huge smile, and runs up to me. He engulfs me in a bear hug and plants a kiss on me. Oh how I've missed this. His smell, his arms, his kisses. The thought of losing him because of the baby brings tears to my eyes. He notices, and asks, "Madge, baby, what's wrong?" He just had to say baby. The concern and care he shows for me almost makes me lose it. Instead I give a small smile and say, "I just missed you, that's all." He seems to believe this and kisses me again. He looks at me with a confused look on his face. "Madge, why are you here, at the crate? You have a garbage at home." He tells me with a grin on his face. Crap. I have to think up something. He notices my reaction, and he gently starts for the garbage wad. I clutch the wad and pull it away from him. Gale looks at me, hard. "Madge, if something's bothering you, you can tell me. You don't have to keep it inside, and hide the evidence." I struggle to keep it out of his grasp, and during our struggle, I drop it. Gale bends down to pick it up, and sees the pregnancy test. And the reading. He stares at me with wide eyes. "Madge-" he starts before I start crying. "I'm so sorry" I wail like a child. Instead of pushing me away, like I thought he would, he pulls me into his arms and leads me toward the Seam. The entire way he consoles me, shushing me. Once we reach his house, he leads me to his backyard and sits me on his lap. He's silent for awhile, before asking, "Is it mine?" I turn to him, glare. "Of course it is. No one else but you has ever, you know." This seems to appease him. He appears calmer, happy even. "How long have you known?"

"About a week. I didn't tell you because I didn't know how you'd react." I tell him truthfully. He stares at me long and hard. "Madge, I'm so happy right now. You, the woman I love, are carrying my child." He rubs my stomach. It calms me, it feels right. "Don't you worry. I'll take care of you. Both of you."

A/N: okay! I actually kind of like this! I had trouble with this chapter, so It's not my best work. Haha. Again, sorry for the delay. Junior year is kicking my butt. So Review, Follow, Favorite! And don't be afraid to correct me on my grammar! Thank you for reading!

Love always,

Nicole


End file.
